Rosebud
The Splicer model "Rosebud" is a female worker frantically looking for her lost child, who might have been taken to be made into a Little Sister. She cries out to her child, or for her child not to be taken from her, when she is not singing a broken version of Amazing Grace. Rosebud is positively ruthless and quite deceptive often setting traps. She also frequently refers to the player as "monster." She speaks with a slight Eastern European accent. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Out now, out! Open, now!" *"Bastard!" *"Behind every door, an opportunity is so dangerous. ''" [''Chuckle] Frozen (Stuttering) *"Ah, why so cold, ah." *"So cold." *"Mama..." Burning (Heading to Water) *"Oh, help! Hel-!" Examining Corpse *"A floor, one two three four six seven… twelve thirteen thirty-four twenty-seven." *"I spy, on this little fly, something ending with tears." [Chuckle] Idle *"She's still breathing… Oh, of course she is, she's just a child…" *"Shh… Oh, no… Of course you're not dying, my little one. You're just a baby… Babies don't die." *"No… they won't take you… you're just a- a little child." *"But she's my little girl… She has my eyes, can't you see?" *"Ah, don't hurt her! No, please! Take me, instead!" *"We'll go away, I promise. Just- just- just- just don't hurt her…" *"Oh, please… please… you don't want my girl. She's no use to you… can't you take… the neighbor's girl, instead?" *"Take me! Take my body! Take anything! Just don't hurt- take my little one!" Singing *4 different sections of the song "Amazing Grace." Hears Player *"Who's there?" *"'' A sign!" *"''Baby? Is that you?" *"Where?" *"Are you here to hurt?" *"Is that you?" *"I heard it too." Returning to Idle *"You better not come back, I'll be waiting." *"Go away! Go away, and don't come back!" *"Gone, and good riddance, too. Such a filthy man!" *"Go your way, leave me to my memories!" Killed the Player *"Aw, dance. Another dance. Aw, dance with me." *"Wake up, sleepy. [Chuckle] They're gone… Please? Please…? Please?!" *"You fool, you dirty bastard, you… Aw, stay clean! Aw, stay, stay now!" *"That takes care of that." *"That's for my little one!" *"L''ook at you. Now you start to rot!"' *"Rot in Hell! IN HELL you monster!" *"I'll be back when you start to reek." *"Ashes to ashes. Now you're dust!" Losing the Player *"Where? Where did he go?! I'm not finished!" *"Oh! It's gone! Gone! GONE! GONE!!!!" *"Come! Come fight me…! '''Please!'" *"''I have time monster. I have all the time in the ocean." *"There's no time for these games." *"We'll find you monster. You can't hide." *"You better not come back. I'll be waiting." *"Don't be silly. It's only the voices." *"It's nothing, just the night… Just the night." *"Stop it. Stop looking now it's gone." *"I don't like this anymore." Searching for Player *" ! Are you there, little child?" *"Darling? Are you hungry?" *"Sweetness? Mama's here to hold you." *"Are you the one who took my baby…? You better not be..." *"Darling? It's me! It's Mama. Come out, now." *"Sweetheart…? Where are you…? Come out, please… Mama just wants to hold you." *"You listen to your Mama! I'm getting very cross with you!" *"Mama's getting very angry, now!" *"Find a better hiding place monster, I can see you!" *"Stop dragging this out and fight me, you bastard!" *"Are you afraid of me, monster?" Attacking the Player *"You'll have to fight me for her!" *"Traitor! Traitor! ''" [''Spits] *"I'll break you!" *"What?! What's that you say?!" *"Why would you take my little one?!" *"Hands off, she's mine!" *"Leave this place!" If Another Splicer Attacks the Player *"Hands off! He's mine!" *"Don't touch him, he's mine!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"Give her back you oaf!" *"You'll give her to me you will!" *"Show me! Show me under your suit!" *"What's under the suit, fatty!?" *"Ahhh! Shut up with your incessant groaning!" Using Vending Machines *"Stop hiding it from me, no more buttons!" *"Can I have it, please…? Thank you, thank you…" *"Teasing isn't nice." When the Player Runs *"Don't run away from ME!" *"I'm on your trail, your stench!" *"Why are you leaving me?!" *"Come back! Come back! Come back here!" Injured *"Blood! In my hair, in my eyes!" *"It hurts! It hurts so bad! OH!" *"It hurts! It hurts!" *"I Bleed! I Bleed!" *"Blood! Blood everywhere!" Appearance ''BioShock'' Rosebud wears an industrial jumpsuit suited to a number of different occupations such as a factory worker, dock worker, engineer, scientist, postal clerk, janitor, etc. She has auburn hair and green eyes. Due to the effects of Splicing and the Civil War, Rosebud is the most mutated Splicer model in the first game, with one side of her face horribly consumed by a roseate tumor, from which she likely gets her name. Her arms are covered in lesions and razor marks. In addition to her suit, she wears a pair of worker's gloves and boots. She appears to not be wearing a bra. Rosebud can wear a welding mask or goggles as accessories. Model 1: The primary model wears a turquoise jumpsuit, dark boots, and blackish-brown gloves. She has teal flecks all over her clothes and in her hair and her makeup is running. Model 2: This model wears a light blue jumpsuit, bluish boots, and buff colored gloves. Her clothes are splattered and scratched in either dried blood, rust, or soil and she has blood all over her mouth. Model 3: This model wears a light blue jumpsuit with navy pinstripes, black boots, and white gloves. The legs of her suit and boots are covered in green and brown grime and she has blood running from her mouth and nose. Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110539682.jpg|''The original concept sketch for Rosebud.'' Rosebud-Concept_Art-CU.jpg|''The image that inspired Rosebud's hair design.'' Cyclone Trap Slide 3.png|''Rosebud seen in the Cyclone Trap training video.'' Rose.png|''A Rosebud Splicer encountered in'' BioShock. Rosebud splicer.jpg|''A Rosebud in Neptune's Bounty.'' Leadhead_Hephaestus.png|''A Leadhead Rosebud with a machine gun.'' Behind the Scenes *In a few locations in the Hephaestus level, there are slightly tweaked corpses of the Rosebud Splicer. It has the normal body and face, but it has the 1920s shingle bob-style hair of a Baby Jane model on top of the 1940s-style curls of the Rosebud model. de:Rosebud fr:Rosebud it:Rosebud ru:Бутон Розы Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies